


If You Can't Beat 'Em

by Rocky_T



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 09:14:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18117797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rocky_T/pseuds/Rocky_T
Summary: Written for Djinn's Purple Prose/Bulwer Lytton Challenge.





	If You Can't Beat 'Em

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written and posted August 2004.

His eyes were dark and troubled; fierce storms raged in their obsidian depths as he contemplated his life on board _Voyager_ and his unrequited passion for the ship's fiery auburn-haired captain. She had ruled his heart from the very beginning, if not the first moment he'd laid eyes on her from the bridge of his own ship, then at their first meeting in the flesh on _Voyager_ \--so strong and protective she'd been of the renegade Paris! Or if not then, surely when he'd first spun her the ancient legend of the Angry Warrior, isolated as they'd been in their idyllic Eden of New Earth. 

And now shock had left him speechless--his very wits seemed to have taken leave!--as he beheld her, his glorious and unattainable captain, locked in an amorous embrace with her buxom blonde protegee. Two pairs of blue eyes--one the exact color and shape of sapphires, the other more of a slate grey--looked up at his startled gasp. As his breath returned, he blurted out the first words that came to mind:

"Mind if I join you?"


End file.
